Love, etc
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Résumé : L’amour, ça peut être une marge d’erreur, le sacrifice, de la dévotion, l’action, un soleil, un suicide, l’instinct, le besoin, la douleur, tant d’autres choses… Drabbles à différents moments du manga, Yaoi hinté.
1. Hôtô

Résumé : L'amour, ça peut être une marge d'erreur, le sacrifice, de la dévotion, l'action, un soleil, un suicide, l'instinct, le besoin, la douleur, tant d'autres choses… Drabbles à différents moments du manga, Yaoi hinté.

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, mais j'espère qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup quand même…

**Partie 1 : Hôtô.**

**oOo**

**« Love is disturbance. »**

**(Nî)**

C'est le x dans vos calculs.

Vous n'en voulez pas ni n'en avez besoin, mais vous devez admettre que son existence a rendu votre existence bien plus intéressante, depuis que vous avez découvert les improbabilités qu'il peut créer.

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Koumyou sanzo meure si facilement, c'est certain. Il était votre rival. Mais ce moine stupide a reçu un coup mortel à la place de son disciple.

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que votre cavalier blanc retrouve un jour ses esprits, c'est certain. Il était votre marionnette. Mais cette coquille supposément vide a reçu le coup destiné à son homme d'armes.

Penché sur votre échiquier bouleversé, vous riez !

**« Love is sacrifice. »**

**(Kougaiji)**

Ton cœur n'est pas de pierre comme celui de ta mère, mais depuis quelques temps, ton esprit était aussi vide que le sien.

La noirceur, le néant, t'avalaient doucement, te noyaient.

Abandonne, disaient-elles.

Tu aurais pu les accueillir, te reposer.

Pourtant, dans la chair, quelque chose était gravé.

Le fantôme de _leurs_ mains sur toi.

Celles de ta mère, de ta sœur, d'autres encore.

_Leurs_ noms.

Au moment où la mort murmurait celui de Dokugakuji, tu ne pouvais plus te cacher derrière l'obscurité.

Alors tu es revenu.

Tes adversaires eurent l'air surpris.

Yaone et Doku te dévisagèrent.

Comment peuvent-ils ne pas comprendre ?

Verser ton sang pour eux est un honneur.

Tu souris.

**« Love is devotion. »**

**(Dokugakuji)**

Il est sacré.

Tu le touches rarement, comme si des jufus pendaient autour de ton prince pour le protéger. Tu le veilles un peu de la même façon qu'il veille sa mère de pierre morte.

Et tu as peur de l'admettre.

Mais quand ça t'arrive... Tu ressens soudain le besoin de poser la main sur lui, n'importe où : chevelure de feu, peau brûlante…

Les courtisans respectables te trouvent bien trop familier. Les fous. Toi, tu as peur de ne pas l'être assez pour le garder parmi les vivants !

Remets ses choix en question, juste pour être sûr.

Mais obéis.

Ferme les yeux et souhaite pouvoir souffrir à sa place.


	2. Tenkai

Résumé : L'amour, ça peut être une marge d'erreur, le sacrifice, de la dévotion, l'action, un soleil, un suicide, l'instinct, le besoin, la douleur, tant d'autres choses… Drabbles à différents moments du manga, Yaoi hinté.

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, mais j'espère qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup quand même…

**Part 2 : Tenkai.**

**oOo**

**« Love is action. »**

**(Konzen)**

Pendant longtemps, tu avais été « beau », rien de plus, rien de moins.

Aussi beau que les lotus adorés de Kanzeon _bosatsu_.

Un jour, quelqu'un t'as cueilli.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! disait la voix enfantine et suraiguë.

Tes yeux s'ouvrirent.

Écoute-moi, écoute-moi ! disait la voix enfantine et suraiguë.

Tu commenças à entendre.

Un bodhisattva se mit à rire, disant que tu fleurissais enfin.

Suis-moi, suis-moi ! disait la voix enfantine et suraiguë.

Tu commenças à te mouvoir.

Sauve-moi, sauve-moi ! viendra la prière muette.

Ta main se mettra à bouger d'elle-même. Pour te battre, protéger.

C'est un miracle.

**« Love is being serious for once. »**

**(Kenren)**

Il est de retour.

Tu le regardes fixement.

« C'était stupide d'aller s'en prendre à Litouten. »

Une fois ton bras libéré, ta main vole vers l'ecchymose qui le défigure. C'est la première fois que tu touches sa peau.

Pendant quelques secondes, pas plus, il accepte ce contact, puis continue de détacher tes liens.

Il reste ensuite debout derrière toi. Un de ses doigts suit la ligne rouge d'un coup de fouet sur ton dos.

« C'était stupide aussi de bondir sur le dos de cette bête, cette fois-là, sur Terre. »

« Je mourrais pour toi. »

Tu l'entends soupirer :

« Stupide, juste comme moi. »

**« Love is the shared memory of unimportant facts. »**

**(Tenpou)**

Tu te souviens. C'est Kenren qui a commencé ce jeu. Un souvenir pour chaque coupe de saké.

« Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai rencontré ? J'ai cru que tu étais un cadavre, enterré comme ça sous tous ces livres… À toi. »

« Tu te souviens du jour où Jiroushin t'as surpris en train de pécher dans la mare de Kanzeon ? Il a failli tomber dans les pommes. »

« Tu te souviens du goût des pêches que Goku nous a ramenées du verger sacré ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce barbecue avec les gars du régiment ? J'aurais jamais dû te laisser servir tant de saké. »

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où ma main a touché ta peau ? »

« Oui, _taishou_, oui. Je me souviens. »

**« Love is sun. »**

**(Goku)**

Tu le suis comme si tu étais son satellite.

Parfois, Konzen te regarde, et bien trop tôt, il détourne le regard.

Ça te rend triste.

Est-ce à cause de tes yeux _d'itan _?

Parfois, Konzen regarde le soleil, et bien trop tôt, il détourne le regard.

Ça t'intrigue.

Tu regardes le soleil.

Tes yeux brûlent. Alors tu les fermes, mais le soleil est toujours là, comme un papillon rouge sous tes paupières.

Comme l'écho d'un coup de feu, longtemps après qu'il ait été tiré.

Le soleil sera toujours là.

Peut-être que tu danses sur les paupières de Konzen.

Tu aimerais bien.

**« Love is suicide. »**

**(Goujun)**

Vous regardez leur dos, au moment où ils partent. Sans passion.

Ils disparaissent de votre vie, juste comme ça.

C'est _eux_ contre le reste du Paradis, à présent. Et même maintenant, ils sont incapables de renoncer les uns aux autres.

C'est si évident qu'ils ne gagneront pas. Ce fil léger qu'ils tissent entre eux, ne voient-ils pas qu'il est d'un rouge sanglant ? Ça les étrangle et ils continuent de prétendre que leur liberté est absolue.

C'est pitoyable.

Mais ce n'est pas dénué d'une certaine grandeur.

Et, bien trop tôt, leur mort vous troublera. Vous rongera.

C'est comme ça que vous vous apercevrez qu'ils vous ont pris dans leur filet.


	3. On the Road

Résumé : L'amour, ça peut être une marge d'erreur, le sacrifice, de la dévotion, l'action, un soleil, un suicide, l'instinct, le besoin, la douleur, tant d'autres choses… Drabbles à différents moments du manga, Yaoi hinté.

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, mais j'espère qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup quand même…

**Part 3 : On The Road.**

**oOo**

**« Love is instinct. »**

**(Hakuryu)**

Le rencontrant enfin, tu avais eu le sentiment d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de le trouver… 500 ans peut-être bien.

Ensuite, ça avait été facile.

Rester près de lui, toujours. L'aider si tu pouvais, même si cela signifiait prendre la plus humiliante des apparences (cette forme de jeep est une horreur). Haïr la pluie parce qu'il la déteste. Te battre pour chiper la nourriture du gamin aux yeux d'or, exactement comme ce _kappa_ stupide, simplement parce que ça le fait sourire. Avoir faim du contact de sa peau sur tes écailles.

Tu as l'impression que c'est juste.

Tu ne t'interroges pas sur ce sentiment :il est bien plus ancien que toi.

**« Love is the mirror that makes you real. »**

**(Hakkai)**

**H**abitué bien plus aisément que toi à ce nouveau nom : il l'a été.

**A**lors qu'il le prononçait ce soir-là, tu es resté sourd à cet appel, et il resta

**K**.-O. debout, à te regarder, perdu pour lui dans la tempête que tu fixais au-dehors.

**K**yrielle de caresses se posant sur ton épaule,

**A**vec une main apaisante.

**I**l la laissa se glisser sous ta chemise, se poser tranquillement sur la peau détruite de ton ventre.

**I**névitablement, tu ne pouvais que

**S**oumettre ton corps à cette embrassade étrange et

**B**lottir ta tête dans son cou, l'y enterrer pour ne plus entendre la pluie dont l'

**O**nde murmurait doucement ton ancien nom. Tu pouvais

**R**eposer en paix. Tu n'appartiens à

**N**ul autre que lui, maintenant.

**« Love is need. »**

**(Gojyo)**

Parfois, tu réalises à quel point tu es égoïste. Tu en éprouves même de la honte.

Si tu appelles son nom chaque fois que tu rentres à la maison, c'est parce que tu as peur qu'il soit parti pendant que tu étais sorti.

Si tu lui en veux à chaque fois qu'il essaye de te protéger, c'est parce que si un jour il en fait trop, à quoi ça aura servi de te sauver toi, alors ?

Si tu le sers si fort dans tes bras, à chaque fois qu'il pleut, ce n'est pas seulement pour le réconforter. C'est parce que tu as peur qu'il oublie ton existence.

Dorénavant, tu es incapable d'imaginer une maison vide de sa présence.

**« Love is sun. »**

**(Goku)**

Sanzo est parti.

Ça semble impossible. Comme si Hakkai t'avait dit que quelqu'un avait décroché le soleil du ciel.

Depuis que Sanzo n'est plus dans Jeepu, au travers du pare-brise, vers l'Ouest, c'est le soleil que tu peux voir au lieu de sa nuque. Tes yeux brûlent.

Alors tu les fermes, mais le soleil est toujours là, comme un papillon rouge sous tes paupières.

Comme l'écho d'un coup de feu, longtemps après qu'il ait été tiré.

Même quand tu ne peux le voir, le soleil est. C'est réconfortant.

Tu espères que Sanzo va bien.

Il le faut. Parce que quand tu l'auras retrouvé… quand tu l'auras retrouvé…

**« Love is pain. »**

**(Sanzo)**

Tu es incapable de le prendre. Ce serait un viol.

Tu es incapable de l'accepter. Ce serait une faiblesse.

Tu es incapable de le donner. Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

Tu es incapable de le sauver. Les gens meurent, toujours.

Y penser fait mal.

Il pleut : encore une fois, ton maître est assassiné juste sous tes yeux.

L'entendre fait mal.

Dans certaines auberges, Hakkai et Gojyo oublient que les parois sont aussi fines que du papier.

Le toucher fait mal.

Goku a un sourire dans son sommeil. Aussitôt, tes mains fuient son visage.

Alors, une fois le jour levé, tu dis : Ne tenez à rien.

Et eux, pauvres âmes, ils osent te croire.


	4. Renegades

**Disclaimer : **persos pas à moi. Stop. Leurs sentiments non plus. Stop.

**Random author's notes : **depuis un certain épisode de la saison deux, je soutiens que la femme de Zenon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Shien. Ou l'inverse. Prochain chapitre de RA fini. Attends juste les corrections pour loader.

**Shien**

**« Love is Abandon »**

Tu étais entravé par ton honneur et ton intégrité.

Nataku méritait plus.

Il est maintenant silence, peau glacée, yeux vitreux comme un vide ouvrant sur l'espace. Presque mort.

T'agenouillant en repentir devant son trône, tu l'as pleuré.

Des personnes ont besoin de davantage, veulent davantage de toi que ton honneur et ton intégrité.

Les mains de Zenon sur ta peau, dans tes cheveux.

Désir évident dans son regard.

_Je pensais que tu m'aurais tué pour avoir osé faire ça_, s'étonne-t-il.

Peau brûlante, voix rauque, œil qui brille. Très vivant.

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fait_, réponds-tu d'une voix égale.

Cela n'a pas d'importance si Zenon cherche à retrouver quelqu'un d'autre à travers toi.

Tu le laisses faire.

Tu ne trahiras plus jamais personne.

**Zenon**

**« Love is Memory »**

J'avais une femme, un enfant, un foyer, une source de joie bien à l'abri, là, en bas, loin des lois du _Tenkai_. Pourtant je voulais toujours la reconnaissance de ce Paradis.

Et ce qu'il me reste, c'est à peine le souvenir de ces femme, enfant et foyer, tous disparus tandis que j'étais loin…

J'avais un compagnon, si proche de moi qu'il me permettait de le toucher. Je chassais des rêves, couleur de cendre, de feu ma famille, tandis que mes doigts glissaient inconsciemment dans sa chevelure.

Et ce qu'il me reste, c'est à peine le souvenir de sa main, comme un fantôme sur la garde brisée de son arme.

On réalise ce qui est important quand on ne l'a plus. C'est ce qu'on dit.

**Homura**

**« Love is Utopy »**

Il y a eu un nom.

Tu ne pouvais plus t'empêcher de l'appeler. Comme une prière. Plutôt logique, pour un nom de déesse, même si elle était si loin, dans son exil.

Il y a eu une quête.

Stérile. Fourvoyée par un fol désir de miracle. Sans pitié, tu en as entraîné d'autres dans ton délire.

Il y a eu des sacrifices.

Shien, puis Zenon disparaissent simplement de tes perceptions.

Ils ont laissé un creux énorme dans ton âme. Cela en valait-il le coût ?

Il y a la vérité.

Tu es devenue sage.

Tu aurais aussi dû deviner plus tôt.

C'est aussi simple que ça : l'amour, les dieux connaissent pas. En fait, les dieux qui aiment sont des dieux qui meurent.

_Quelle ironie_, penses-tu tandis que tu agonises.


End file.
